There is a need to develop compositions and/or methods that are capable of improving, controlling, and/or reducing infestion of weeds or unwanted plants while minimizing injury to crops and plants. Herbicidal treatment of plants, particularly crop plants, can significantly increase crop plant yields and improve the heartiness of the crop plant by removing other vegetation competing for food and water. However, as herbicides operate to eliminate or reduce weeds or other unwanted plants in the area of the crop plant, it is sometimes the case that the herbicide being applied to enhance the plants growth and strength, operates to harm or weaken the very crop plant it was intended to help.
Efforts have been made to produce plants that are resistant to herbicides. Efforts have also been made in the art to develop herbicides which are “safened,” which generally means that the herbicide is formulated in such a way that it will not hurt the crop plant while still eliminating the weeds surrounding the crop plant. However, there remains a need in the art for new and improved ways of treating plants, particularly crop plants, with herbicides to enhance their strength, growth and yield, yet not damaging or otherwise injuring the crop plant with the herbicide.
Here, compositions, seeds, plants, and methods are provided that reduce or control weeds or unwanted plant infestation while reducing plant or crop injury which may also lead to increased plant or crop yields.